Winter Days In Graffiti
by F o N t E. AQUA
Summary: Of all the days I spent with you, only some of them are painted in graffiti. Graffiti of a shinigami, and a Demon Sword. /SOUL EATER WINTER POST CHRONAXKID STORY. NOT COLLECTION I THINK. R&R! SUCK AT SUMMARIES. / -DRAMATIC AUTHOR NOTE INSERTED.-
1. Snowy Start In a Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENOUGH SAID ALREADY.**

**Yes! FINALLY! My own collection! STARTING WITH. WINTER. Seems like a continuation, well, Kid tries (BLINDLY :D) to make Chrona enjoy the snowy year~ And I thought I made drabbles. ...Yeah. XD  
**

* * *

_Why is it so cold..._

Chrona hugged her pillow, and turned her gaze to the window. It wasn't so dark, but little light poured through the small window high up in the room. The air was cold, and it lacked of internal warmth. The lavender-haired girl shivered, and wondered how the building had became so _cold_. The hallways were eerily quiter than before, and as it lingered in silence, it sent chills down her spine. Chrona then felt something move in her back, and turned her head around.

"Ragnarok? Are you there? R-Ragnarok...?" But she received no response from the little monster. Chrona decided to give up after calling many times, and sighed. She wondered why he didn't answer her. The cold weather had arrived, and Ragnarok became silent ever since. She only felt slight tugs at the back of her dress and a small scuffling noise which were, sadly, only reflexes. Chrona tempted to call for help, but never succeeded for her lack of sociality. She indeed missed her partner, who had always teased and beaten her up to encourage her. "Ragnarok.."

She was too busy thinking about him when footsteps were heard in the hall. Chrona looked up in alert, and her eyes were focused on the metal door. They seemed faint then clear as the sound was heading towards Chrona's room. The sound stopped, and Chrona calmed down. Then, the door opened slowly with a creak, and she suddenly jumped.

"Chrona-san?" The girl recognized the silhouette which stood at the door. It belonged to a certain boy who wore a black suit and had three white stripes in his black hair. Eyes that shown boredom and yet intimidating sense greeted Chrona. The boy was wearing a white scarf, that almost hid his mouth completely.

Chrona stammered at the voice, "K-K-Kid-kun?"

The young shinigami strolled over to the bed, and let out a hand. Chrona stared at it for a while, then at Kid. She was waiting for him. "Maka-san said she was busy, so she told me to escort you to her house."

"O-Oh...I see." Chrona understood, and put the pillow to where it supposed to be. She reluctantly stood up from the bed after taking the hand.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "You're cold."

This made Chrona jump again, at the slight and unexpected reaction. "A-Am I?"

"Of course you are. Here, have my scarf;you could have died here in this time of the year," Kid said, taking off his scarf and giving it to Chrona. The girl blinked, not knowing what to do with the fabric cloth she just received. "Here, let me help you." The scarf was taken by Kid again, and he threw it around the girl's neck. He then brushed the ends of the scarf to behind Chrona's back with a swift movement. He stepped back, and nodded in a finish. Chrona looked down at herself.

She felt surprisingly warm, well, only by her shoulders and neck, but it did help. Chrona touched the scarf with a hand and she was able to talk normally again, dropping the small disadvantage caused by the weather, "I-It's warm."

"No need to thank me." Chrona was about to when Kid interrupted. She chose to shut her mouth for a while, but not for long. He then noticed the red shades on Chrona's cheeks. Didn't Chrona have black blood? If she did, then her cheeks would be grey. However, something was missing. "Where's that little friend of yours?"

Chrona looked up. "Y-You mean...R-Ragnarok?" Kid nodded. He could still remember how Ragnarok had the habit of teasing and sneering at people without considering a second thought. It was disgusting, for him. "I-I d-don't know...He was just...g-g-gone."

Her words didn't convince the shinigami entirely, but Kid was able to digest her point. "I suppose he may be hibernating, due to the winter that had fall this month."

"H-Hibernating? W-Winter?" Chrona stuttered, utterly speechless and confused of the new concept. "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm unsure about the case, but Ragnarok may be 'sleeping' now for the moment. Usually animals 'sleep' throughout winter, and they are not to be waken unless the season is over. As for winter, it's a season or a month-long event created by nature. It starts to snow, and sometimes the cold will play with the mind, causing one animal to drift into slumber." Kid studied Chrona's oblivious and startled face, "But for us here in Death City, non-animals don't fall asleep for almost five weeks, so don't worry. We spend the time celebrating about it, in truth."

Chrona nodded slowly. "I-I see...But Ragnarok isn't an animal."

"It might be because the weather was too strong for him."

"W-What? T-T-Then what should we d-do?"

"Perhaps he will wake up in the middle of the month. Ragnarok is a 'strong' weapon, after all," Kid sighed, and Chrona lightened. He then ushered Chrona to walk of her room, and followed behind. The dim lighting in the hallways were enough for both to see each-other clearly. Kid looked around, and shouted. "Liz! Patty! It's time to go!"

No response. "Liz! Patty!"

Still no response. Chrona asked nervously, "I-Is there s-s-something w-wrong?"

Kid turned to look at Chrona, who backed away. "When I was in the room with you, it seems that those two might be exploring a few minutes ago. But no worries, they will soon meet up with us after we find them." There was a loud bang, a familiar scream and a recognizable giggle. "And that will guide us to them." He smiled lightly at Chrona, who tried to believe him.

She then bit her lip. _What if Liz and Patty loitered around in the limited areas?_ "U-Um...We should find them..."

"Indeed. Who knows what they're doing right now," Kid agreed. He pointed to where the source of the noise was, "Liz and Patty are over there, if I remember correctly. C'mon."

The girl walked heavily behind the shinigami, ensuring that they both have a good distance between them. Kid didn't make an effort or an attempt to turn around again, and Chrona sighed in relief. She didn't quite know how to interact well with Lord Death's son, especially when she was alone with him. She breathed in and out to drive away her hesitation and fear of the creepy silence, but it didn't help as much.

She noticed the hallway being wider than how narrower it was, and swallowed. Chrona didn't recognize this path. After seeing the 'NO TRESPASSERS' sign, her throat became dry. "K-Kid-kun..."

"Hm?" Kid said, still walking silently as he slightly turned his head in a 45-degree angle. Chrona could see his yellow eyes.

"A-Are you sure that...L-Liz and Patty are down there?" Chrona tried to hide her frightened tone, but didn't succeed as her legs were trembling. She pressed her index fingers against each-other.

"Up there, you mean." Kid corrected her. He showed her how the floor was curved to escalate gradually with his hand. "Marie-sensei taught me a shortcut. I suppose she didn't tell you at all?"

Chrona froze. Marie didn't tell her this? Maybe she had forgotten to. She started living with Stein, after all. "N-No...She didn't."

Kid chuckled, "I must be the first one to tell you this. This is an alternate route to the same exit you often end up in, and it's much more faster if you go this way." He heard another giggle, and it was almost a few meters in front of him. "Liz! Patty! I got Chrona-san with me!"

The Thompson sisters sprang out into the halls, and Patty was the first. Her bright blond hair was too visible in the light that almost her whole body shined with naive mischief. "Kid-kun! It's about time you come back!"

Chrona could see light creeping into the darkness at the end of the hallway, and stepped backwards. She wasn't so sure if going out was safe. Also with Ragnarok 'sleeping' in her, Chrona didn't have the courage to walk into the cold and chilly streets of Death City, that day.

The taller girl, who appeared to be Liz, shrugged. She then greeted Chrona, "Good morning, Chrona. Nice way to start the day, right? I see you have Kid's scarf. Kid, are you sure you're willing to give Chrona your scarf? Look at you;shaking uncontrollably when we're so near to the exit."

"I-I'm fine." Kid huffed, and brushed off imaginary dust from his jacket. "There's no need for you two to worry. Besides, Chrona was cold so I had to. Let's just get out of here, and head downtown to Maka's."

"Haaiii!~" Patty saluted. She skipped into the bright light, and soon disappeared. Liz ran after too, and the same thing happened to her: vanishing into the light. Chrona scuffled her feet on the floor, and tried to see if random chains will bind her to the floor. But it was no use. At least she was wearing a part of protection -as known as the thick scarf- on her body. What worried her most was that Kid didn't have any winter clothing on. His normal black suit was all he had. _I really should apologize to him..._ Chrona thought to herself. _Because...I was the one who took his scarf so I should apologize-_

"Chrona-san?" The Demon Sword was interloped by Kid's voice. The shinigami was just an arm's length in front of her, waiting patiently for her to follow. Chrona didn't know that she didn't budge from where she stopped, and it was only from three to four meters into stepping in the light. She gulped, feeling scared as though the bright light might consume her. Kid reached out a hand, "Let's go."

Realizing how anxious she was, he smiled reassuringly, "Don't be scared. The snow won't kill you."

"Y-Yes..." Chrona said in a slight whisper, and took his hand. It was warm, even from a young man with no proper winter clothing. "I-I hope so."

She didn't hear the small chuckle Kid hid underneath his breath, and soon forgotten about the pitch black darkness in the cells. As both reached the exit, Chrona shielded her eyes with her sleeve, not feeling comfortable about dealing with the light. She tried to remove that arm, but it didn't seem to obey her command. Her feet were pressed on a squishy and watery liquid, and it felt tremendously cold that she couldn't move her legs. Chrona was right: she wanted to go back to her cell. It was her instincts which stopped her until Kid came to help.

"Like I said, don't be scared. It's not going to kill you, look." He took her arm from her face, allowing the white liquid to filter in her eyes.

Chrona blinked in startlement. Bright white crystals were painted on the walls of the old buildings, and perfect pieces of snow jewels were squashed into a smudge on the wet ground. The road almost seemed as glacial like an ice rink, and the air people breathed outside were visible. Death City was adorned with the fantastic touch of the winter theme, and it didn't look as bad as all. She held her breath to witness this wonderful scenery, "Amazing..."

Kid smiled. "Amazing it is. Now, you can admire the environment all you like as we'll walk to Maka's house." He still had his hand on Chrona's.

"A-Alright..." Chrona nervously. As she watched the sisters leave ahead of them, she looked at the hand that was holding hers. A small smile was planted on her face.

_Perhaps this won't be a bad time without Ragnarok._


	2. Typical Symmetry, Special Events

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENOUGH SAID ALREADY.**

**I'd like to take this part of the Author's Note to thank UnjustToMe for the encouragement! :3 Still continuing this~ I'm doing the opposite of Summer in this fic *facepalm*First thing I see about both Kid and Chrona's clothes are that they're BLACK AND WHITE. EVERYTHING. So I decided to follow the white coat on Kid from episode 36(?) and Chrona as in black, because it seems fitting that way (for me :3)  
**

**Well, I hope you'll review! I'm not so sure if I make the characters IC or OOC. If there's any grammar/spelling/IC error, please tell me in a review! Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

**

So far the small journey was eventful.

The winter world surrounding the party was a wonderland to Chrona. The city was as though reborn again, now in a new form, that is unexpected yet so beautiful. She had no trouble crossing the streets and climbing the high steps of the stairs. All she did was to observe the smudgy snow and bear with the cold. Not that she minded, though.

When they reached their destination, Chrona gazed up at the top of the building. It was, at first, all so colorful however the snow had covered it in its white gown. Kid was unimpressed by it, and Patty just commented on how cute the building was in a blanket of snow. The remains of the colors were still there, and still visible.

Kid stopped at the front door, and was about to knock when he heard a loud sound.

_Crash. Thud._

The door slowly squeaked open, and a blond girl appeared. "Ah, Chrona, Kid! You're early today. You're just in time to eat some breakfast before Black*Star came. He'll finish the food if you didn't come."

"Good morning, Maka," Kid greeted friendlily, and stepped out of the way. The pigtailed meister waved at Chrona and signalled her to come in.

Chrona blinked, and noticed a boo-boo on Maka's head. "M-M-Maka-san! Are you alright?" Maka raised a hand to her head and touched the small plaster, and laughed.

"I'm alright, Chrona. It was only an accident," She said, and led the four into her apartment. It wasn't shabby at all, and the living room was kept clean and tidy. The pink-haired meister froze at the sight of a normal and lively room and was afraid that she might ruin it with her presence. Kid stopped her when she started to back away from the front door. Maka smiled awkwardly, "Chrona, it's okay. You can have some of my blueberry tarts;I just finished baking them a minute ago."

Liz and Patty slumped into the soft cushions of the sofa in the living room, constantly tired that they rested their heads on the wall. They watched as Maka tried to pull the timid Chrona in, and gave her a plate of fresh tarts. Chrona was confused, and she almost stumbled at the coffee table. Luckily, Liz was able to catch a falling blueberry tart that Chrona had accidentally dropped. It was hot, and the elder sister ended up throwing the pastry in her hands. It wasn't helping when Patty laughed.

"Gyehehehe! Onee-chan's not very good with hot things!" She giggled, pointing at Liz who was still having difficulty with the tart. Chrona finally succeeded in placing the plate on the coffee table at that point, and sat down in relief. Taking off the white scarf, and folded it neatly beside her and absorbed the warmth that lurked in the apartment. She didn't notice Kid plopping on the seat beside her, and she suddenly let out a startled 'eep!'.

"Soul! Kid, Chrona and the others are here!" Maka shouted, while knocking at Soul's door in the kitchen. The young weapon didn't answer, and Maka sighed. "Soul!"

Inside Soul's room, he replied, "Unless Black*Star comes, I won't come out!"

"But Soul!"

"..."

"Soul!"

Giving up, Maka turned to the four at the table. Her eyebrows crooked in depression and she smiled bitterly, "He can't come out, you see.."

"It's fine, Maka-san. Let him be. Besides, it's not like we're wanting to talk to him," Kid said blankly, and he thought he heard a hiss in Soul's room.

"Ahaha, I guess so. Oh, Chrona." Maka turned her attention to the pinkette, who quickly looked at her, "Where's Ragnarok?"

Chrona wanted to answer, but she couldn't find the right words. Supposedly it was the weather, and she shut her mouth instead. Kid answered for her, "Don't ask. She doesn't feel like talking about it."

Maka's eyes were drowned in worry. "Is he sick?"

"I-If he's s-sick, then I'll be too. But I'm not, so he couldn't be. Kid-kun says he's sleeping...I think," Chrona told her, playing with her fingers again. "I-I don't really know what's the cause of it.."

"Oh...I see." Maka shot Kid a look, and he raised his shoulders in nothing. He surely didn't know what happened, and what he was supposed to do of the situation. "I wanted Ragnarok to try one of my tarts someday..'

"I-I'm so sorry if Ragnarok's not here!" Chrona apologized.

The blond laughed again, "No no, it's really alright! He can try one anytime! Besides, making the tarts isn't difficult, so it's no problem."

Chrona seemed to calm down a little, and nodded. As she went back to the tarts, she picked one up and slowly bit off thtee edges. The crusts were hot but tasty, and the creamy blueberry cascaded down her throat, into her tender stomach. She was careful not to drop any crumbs, and stopped halfway. Chrona wondered why she paused, and turned her head to her left. "Y-Yes, Kid-kun?"

The young shinigami was staring at her with a concentrated look, and the pink meister blushed. He frowned, "Your hair's unsymmetrical again."

"E-Eh?" Chrona said, but Kid had started fiddling with her bangs before she could even speak. She let out yet another 'eep!', and stood very still like a marble statue. Liz and Patty were too busy with their treats, and knew the fact they couldn't help her as they knew that Kid wouldn't stop his OCD behavior. Maka was banging on Soul's door, desperately trying to persuade him into joining her. Chrona didn't know how to deal with this, and gave herself in. "K-Kid-kun..."

"I wouldn't want to see your beautiful hair ruined like that! Your bangs are tilted to the right! Let me straighten them for you," Kid's words made her mouth shut, and continued to try to make Chrona's hair look perfect. He didn't notice the bright redness in Chrona's cheeks, and guessed that it was the heater in Maka's house which made the lavender-haired meister blush. Chrona was afraid, because she didn't mind, and hastily averted her eyes to avoid Kid's sunny ones. Kid didn't care about her hesitation as his attempt for perfection is almost successful. When he was done, he smiled in triumph. "There! All done!"

Chrona was too stiff to even answer, and only gave a meek nod. Touching her head, she noticed that her bangs were neat in place, and it didn't look as messy at all. A surprised gasp escaped from her lips, and Kid smirked lightly. "Well, that proves my job well done."

"Geez, Kid, you do know how to style the ladies' hair, don't you." Liz sighed, helping herself to another tart. She rolled her eyes, and Patty was busy munching on her third. "Chrona? Is something wrong?"

"O-Oh," Chrona jumped and looked at Liz while mouthing 'yes?' to her. She didn't realize that she enjoyed touching her neat hairstyle. Not feeling comfortable with the blank and confused look on Kid's face, Chrona quickly lowered her hand to her side. She bit her lip, and her cheeks were turned to a dark pink. She managed a weak smile, "Thank you though, Kid-kun."

At this, Kid smiled broadly. "My pleasure. You will never go out unless your hair is exactly symmetrical. Isn't that right, Chrona-san?"

"M-Mmhmm." Chrona agreed, still bashful, and returned to her small breakfast. She was wondering, _Why did Kid-kun help me with my hair? Does that mean he likes me with my hair tidy? But if that's true...How can I deal with my hair being so tidy? I'm scared I will ruin it..._ Chrona sighed, and was about to take a last bite of the pastry when-

_Slam._

"Good morning, EVERYONE! The god has arrived!"

"Ahaha...Black*Star is here."

Two persons, one female and one young male, stepped into Maka's house. The door was ripped open, and it seemed that it was caused by the hands of a certain boastful meister;most likely to be Black*Star. He was wearing a green parka with a navy blue scarf, and behind him was Tsubaki in a dark indigo coat and black gloves. Chrona blinked, completely awestruck and puzzled by what had just happened. At first there was nobody, and suddenly Black*Star and Tsubaki magically appear with the door magically forced open.

Maka's brows furrowed, and she grabbed a big book. "MAAAKA CHOOPP!"

_Thunk. Crash._

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried, and rushed to the fallen meister's aid. The blond girl brushed imaginary dust from her hands, and sighed. The Thompson Sisters and the shinigami leaned from the coffee table to see what was going on, and broke into annoyed sighs.

At that moment, Soul's bedroom door was the next to be ripped open, and a silver-white-haired boy jumped out of his room. "It's about time you came, Black*Star."

"Dear god is late, late," Maka had a hand on her forehead and shook her head in disapproval. The assassin just grinned in mischief. He stood up from the floor and found Chrona sitting upright with her back turned.

"Good morning, Demon Sword! Nice scarf," Black*Star commented, walking over to Chrona.

Kid grunted, "It's mine, actually. I put it there for a reason."

"And what is that reason-"

"And I do not wish to say it in any particular. Anyway, why are we gathered here in Maka-san's house?" Kid interrupted, not wanting to pick a fight with the (not-so) almighty assassin. Black*Star grinned.

"We're going somewhere special~" He said, "Remember the time there was a pool here?"

Kid and the sisters nodded. Black*Star continued, "Well, now that it's winter time, it seems that the pool's all frozen. You know what that means, right?"

"An ice rink?" Maka raised a hand blue-haired boy snapped his fingers.

"Correct! And we're going to take a few rounds there for a while. Right, Kid?" Black*Star winked at the shinigami, who sighed in disgust. Kid looked at Black*Star again.

He tried to summarize, "And what you're telling us is that you want us to take a few rounds at an ice-rink which was previously known as a swimming pool, all of us, to witness your incredible moves as you show off dramatically and end up in an epic failure?"

Chrona saw how Black*Star was trapped on the spot, and couldn't suppress a short smile. Although Kid's words were serious, it was somehow in a way amusing. Black*Star huffed, "End up in an epic failure! Ridiculous. Just a plain old lie. Black*Star never fails! I succeed in anything! Who's with me?"

Kid gave him a 'I'd like to see you try' face and looked at Chrona. He wanted to see if she agreed doubting that Black*Star succeeds in almost _anything_, and _everything. _Chrona blushed a little, not knowing if his face was asking her a question, without even saying it with words. She hesitated, trying to think of the appropriate words to use, and a slight glum frown was planted on her face.

"I-I don't even know if Black*Star is able to pull off such a stunt like that so...I don't know..." Chrona said, causing Black*Star to hang his mouth open and Kid to laugh silently. "I'm so sorry if the answer's not good."

"Don't worry. That answers Black*Star question: a no. Simple as that. Two votes." Kid mused, standing up as he straightened his jacket.

"I'm gonna third that one," Maka chimed in, gulping down a cup of warm water.

"Gyehehehe! Me fourth!" Patty cried childishly, though not knowing entirely of what the situation was about.

"Fifth." Liz sighed. Now Black*Star's hopes had been crushed by the heavy waves of the ocean. The ocean in Chrona's mind, which, made her smile shortly again.

Black*Star blinked continuously, and growled, "Damn you Kid. You and your harem!" He noticed that the other voters were female. "What about you, Soul?"

Soul almost choked on his tart, and coughed, "Ack! Oh, err...You'll look cool, Black*Star. Real _cool_." That didn't help the meister very much at all. Black*Star turned to Tsubaki, and mouthed the same question to her. Tsubaki felt this was quite unexpected, and laughed awkwardly.

"Ah-um...I think you'll be able to do it, Black*Star." She said, and this sentence finally made Black*Star grin again.

"Hah! I at least got someone on my side!" He pointed out, laughing his (in)famous signature laugh as the others stared at him with an unimpressed and freaked-out face.

As the others started laughing about Black*Star's loss, Chrona was still thinking about something:what _was_ a harem? Was it a special group or society or something? She wasn't so sure if it was a good word or a bad seemed to confuse her more was that when Kid said 'two votes', did that mean she was the second person in this 'harem'? And the first female at that? Perhaps she was special? To be next to Kid? Chrona was puzzled by these questions, and realized that she'd be asking herself more if she concentrated more on the scenarios and situations. Since she enrolled into the DMWA, she had to blend in with the students. Chrona didn't want to, but she had to.

However, though, this question wasn't serious. It made her, in fact, curious. Nobody was asking her, only herself. So she couldn't react with anyone else, but herself. Not even Ragnarok could interfere with the query. She started pondering about the idea of her being with Kid as in the first female 'member' with the leader (who might as well be Kid). It was...strange. Too strange. It wasn't bad nor good, but just plain...strange.

"Chrona-san?"

"H-Huh?" Chrona was knocked out of her thoughts, and looked up to meet a pair of yellow eyes. "K-Kid-kun?"

The shinigami raised both eyebrows and said, "We're about to go. Are you feeling ready or..."

"I'm ready! I'm just thinking about something, that's all..." Chrona shook her head, trying to drive those questions away, and stood up without a problem. Before she started shivering, that is.

"Chrona-san, are you cold again?...Maka, do you have any spare coats here?" Kid called, and Maka looked at him after stopping the chat with Tsubaki.

"Oh, I do. Why?" Maka asked, taking out a black thick coat folded from the cabinets near the coffee table. She gave it to Kid, to unfolded the clothing. "Chrona! You don't have a coat?"

Chrona stood still, allowing her arms to slip through the sleeves of the black coat. Kid helped her button it up, and his warm breath had almost reached her neck, making the pinkette shiver. Kid slowly backed away, mistaking that he was slow, "Ah, sorry for my hands. They're not so fast at buttoning."

"It's alright-I should-" But Chrona's mouth was zipped when Kid looked at her with a slight frown. Her face was red and her heart thumped loudly in her chest as Kid rested his gaze on her. She only managed to say, "I-It's alright."

"Hey! If it's settled, then let's go!" Soul said, putting on his red thick jacket and zipping it up. Maka skipped through the two and beckoned a finger for them to come.

Kid looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

"L-Let's go." Chrona said in a short breath, after the offer for her to come first. She did, and her face lightened when she joined with Maka. Patty, Soul and Black*Star pratically flew out of the apartment, followed by Tsubaki and Liz who walked quietly out. Maka held Chrona's hand which was cold, and she was glad to share her warmth with her timid friend.

Chrona seemed to smile a bit, but soon noticed something else strange. She thought she felt something hold her other hand, but then it let go. It was warm, then gone.

"Hey! You three! Careful when you reach below! The snow is slippery!" She saw Kid walked past her, without a word as he chased after the two weapons and the one meister.

Maka sighed, "Those three can be such idiots. Right, Chrona?"

"Ah- Yeah..." Chrona nodded at Maka, however, as she scanned the shinigami's face before he was able to go past, she noticed a color on his cheeks. She was sure she saw it;but it could be her imagination. Whatsoever it was, it happened after the 'thing' let go of her hand. They felt like fingers locking around hers, and a palm touching her fingers, but...

_Whose hand was that? _

* * *

**Erm. I'm not proud of the ending...Did I put too much boastful Black*Star? ^^; Please review! I'm in desperate need for them. XD**


	3. My First Attempts on Ice PART ONE

**DISCLAIMER: The characters DO NOT belong to me. ENOUGH SAID.**

**Continuing, continuing...I like how you guys think about Maka/others trying to steal Chrona's attention, but Kid's not gonna let them do that! I might go fangasm on Kid in this chapter, yeah...And some Spirit and Stein too. And some Maka/Spirit. And perhaps some MakaxSoul too ^^ Be warned. Long chapter. I think. XD Warning for some fluff fluff too! More boastful Black*Star too. This is probably the first drabble event. Sometimes there is a stupid Black*Star, and such. Then comes the second drabble event. and so on and so on. :)**

**Erm...Somehow I just love the Kid's hand reaching out thing. XDD It's just so right because he's like a gentleman to her. Also, I kept listening to Kid's sountrack 'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream'. Forgive me if there's a lack of Kid awesomeness. KidxChrona retarded moment NO.1 spotted in the end ladies and gentlemen! It's going to continue in another retarded moment NO.2 in the next chapter! too lazy to chunk up (JUST ESTIMATEDLY)6000 words in a chapter, so I'm going to divide it...I think.  
**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Wow..." Chrona breathed.

The pool that was once ruled by water was now ruled by ice. The surface of the water had froze to a sleek dryness, blanketed by a patch of snow, and it shined beautifully in the sun's bright light. A winter playground, an icy heaven, a strange dream Chrona tried to confirm as she sucked in a ball of cold air. A glimmer shone in her eyes, but it soon disappeared when Black*Star zipped to the glacial pool.

His spirits were high, "YAHOO!" That is, until it went low.

_Crash._

"Black*Star! Are you alright?" Tsubaki hopped while putting on her skating footwear before racing after her clumsy meister. Black*Star had slipped, and he was carried on the floor by the slipperiness of the ice. He collided with the ladder that was semi-frozen with the pool, and almost broke his neck. Chrona gulped.

Maka, who was beside her, sighed in exasperation. She muttered, "Note to self:never approach an ice rink without wearing your ice skates."

"I-Ice skates? What are they?" Chrona asked, an unsure expression written on her face as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop herself from shaking. She knew that they were going 'skating' but she wasn't confident about it after seeing the dangerous accident Black*Star had, and she almost got the wrong perception.

"Well, they're like shoes, but there's a metal runner attached for ice-skating. It helps when you want to travel on ice," Maka explained, holding up her cream-colored skates as she pointed to the metallic part of them. Chrona stared, and nodded slowly. She was able to register the information briefly, but she wasn't so sure how it worked. She decided to watch Tsubaki helping Black*Star - on her skates.

Tsubaki was elegant and focused when she went to Black*Star, and she didn't slip or made a mistake. In fact, she was similar to an expert. Slightly to be, that is. Chrona examined her moves, and knew that if she tried to imitate them, she will surely end up falling like Black*Star. Chrona didn't know how to deal with this, and chose to sit at the benches near the pool;for the time being. Chrona was given a pair of rosy white skates, that seemed fitting for her size.

"Are you sure you want to sit here for a while?" Maka frowned. Chrona nodded. Maka then smiled again, "Well, if you feel like joining us, then feel free to!"

"Oi! MAKA!" Soul shouted from the pool. Maka turned to her weapon then to Chrona.

"Well, I better go. Have fun!" She grinned, and skated after Soul, who turned back to his friends.

Fun? How was she supposed to have fun? After seeing Maka skating off with Soul to the frozen pool made her feel left out for some reason. As she rested on the frosty wooden material, she didn't notice a looming figure sitting beside her. "Chrona?"

"Eep! Y-Yes? Kid-Kun?" Chrona almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She speedily turned her head to meet the shinigami's eyes. He was gazing at her with a bored look, while putting on his black ice-skates which had the skulls design on the plastic material. Chrona's cheeks flushed, as they were distanced from a few centimeters.

"I thought you wanted to join them," Kid said, looking down to tie the laces into knots as the pinkette froze.

"I-I do, but I don't feel so ready...yet," Chrona hung her head, clutching her ice-skates as her reflection was shown on them. She was scared that she'd fall, and she wouldn't want to be humiliated in front of everyone. Kid stared at her for a moment.

He finally said, "Why not give it a try, Chrona-san?"

Chrona looked at him, and blinked. "W-What? But I'm not so sure how to deal with my first try...I mean...Umm.."

"It's alright. I'm going with you, so you don't have to worry about learning to skate by yourself." Kid smiled, and patted her shoulder. Chrona blushed, and she nodded. She tried to wear the ice skates, which was at first hard, but she was able to fit her feet into them. The size was just nice for her liking, but the problem was the laces. Kid realized that she wasn't good at tying as her hands were always fidgeting. Chrona was clawing at the strings, and frowned helplessly at them. "I'll tie them for you."

Without another word, the shinigami jumped off the bench and knelt on one knee in front of Chrona. He grabbed the two strings with his hands, and began to pull them together.

It earned a wince from Chrona, causing Kid to say, "Ah-I'm sorry, did I overdo it?" The pink meister nodded again, shutting her eyes as she didn't want to see him down on the floor to simply make a pair of knots.

"I-I'm fine, it doesn't hurt very much.." Chrona opened her eyes again as she watched the boy linked the two strings together, face focusing his attention on Chrona's shoes. Her face redden by looking at Kid's serious eyes which craved for a successful perfection. After finishing the first knot, he went on to the other shoe which was hiding behind the first. Chrona let Kid to take her skate, though she tried her best not to make her legs tremble. Kid didn't care, that is. "Um..."

"There, it's all done. The knot is perfectly symmetrical," Kid finally stopped, and admired his work. He brushed off the snow that sticks to the shoe, and stood up. Chrona was very much relieved that this was already over, and studied the knots;as equal as the other and spick-and-span.

"T-Thank you, Kid-kun.."

In the center of the pool, Maka called out, "Chrona!" She waved out for her to come. Kid didn't look at the blond meister.

"Your welcome. Now then, shall we go?" Kid smiled, giving Chrona a hand as he helped her to stand. Chrona had almost slipped, and clinged onto Kid's arm for support. The boy took Chrona's arm to stabilize her position. Chrona didn't know that even standing on skates was that difficult. She was hopeful at Kid's reassuring face;a sign that she should not be anxious, as for she was with Kid to help guide her. "Don't rush;we're almost there."

"M-Mmhmm." Chrona nervously said, regaining her balance, and loosening her hard grip on Kid's sleeve.

When they reached one end of the pool, Chrona could already feel chills running down her spine. It was either the phobia of getting injured, or the phobia of getting Kid hurt when she falls. Both fears were in her mind, to be precise. Chrona smiled bitterly and pleadingly at Kid, who didn't really digest her begging to not come skating with him. "Like I said, don't rush. I'll hold on to you."

Kid began to remove his arm from Chrona's hand, and trailed his other hand down her arm. Chrona froze, and was lucky that Kid still held her hand. He dropped onto the icy floor, and pulled the pinkette gently with him. Chrona was at first hesitant, and knew she was about to fall, but the shinigami had his other arm around her waist, to secure her posture.

This made Chrona's face darkly pink, and the others didn't witness it. They were far too busy playing with each-other: races and even dance contests.

As for Kid, he was careful not to let his friend fall. His arm soon returned to his side, and the nervous tension Chrona had was soon faded from her face. "Alright, that's good. You're now in control of yourself, so let's join the others."

He began to skate freely on the ice, and Chrona did the same, though she still held Kid's hand. It was as warm as she imagined, and her worries soon were washed away, as though drained with the help of the ocean. She didn't even realize herself skating, unafraid, along with Kid to her friends. Kid looked back at her, and his eyes were much more warmer than his hand. He was glad to help her, and squeezed her hand. "That's the way."

"HEY! It's about time you came!" Black*Star yelled, zipping to the pair as he circled around them. "What took you so long, Chrona, Kid?"

Kid sighed. "She's pretty new to skating, Black*Star. By the way..." A side of his mouth hitched up, "When are you going to show us your most professional tricks?"

Black*Star grinned. "With you now, it's time for a race! Between you, me, and Soul. First who completes three round wins."

"And the punishment game?" Soul brought up, flashing his teeth as he perked up.

The assassin's grin widened. "If I were to be in third place -which is the loser's place-, I will have to act like a helpless and hopeless weakling for the rest of the afternoon. If Soul were to be in third place, then he will have to ask a date with Maka~"

Maka blushed madly, and screamed, "T-That's NOT FAIR!"

However, Black*Star didn't listen. "And if Kid were to be in third place or second place, because he's a shinigami, then he will have to ruin some symmetry." He noticed how startled Kid was, and how he was furious, and turned to the timid Chrona. "Perhaps he shall ruin Chrona's symmetry! Hah! That's PERFECT!"

"Gyehehehe! Ruin symmetry, ruin symmetry!" Patty, who was jumping excitedly, laughed. "Who will lose! Who will lose!"

Liz sighed. "I don't give a damn on who wins or who loses."

"SOUL! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!" Maka cried, shaking both Soul's shoulders so hard that they almost came off. "DON'T LOSE!"

"Heh. And what if I did lose-"

"MAAAKKAA CHOPP!" The weapon earned a huge smack of book on his head, and felt his skull crushed in. Where did that girl get those books? Soul growled, "Alright alright already, I won't!"

The shinigami looked over at Chrona, his eyes wide with shock and worry. He did not dare to say a word to her, and she didn't either. Black*Star witnessed the awkward silence and clapped. "Alright! That settles it then! No rules applied for this game!"

This made Soul interested. He scratched his dented head, "So, does that mean we can 'hurt' each-other? Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Damn." Kid finally muttered, and sighed. He had to participate. Stepping between the two guys, he gritted his teeth. Alright, this was stupid. Just so stupid. But why was he thinking stupid? Because he was facing the consequences if he loses the race. Just ruining the beautiful symmetry on Chrona was...regretful. He couldn't do that;he'd rather die in a corner. "I won't lose."

"Heh, all tense now huh, Kid?" Black*Star teased, nudging him like a little brother in mockery. "I will certainly surpass the God's son! That will surpass God even!"

"That's not cool, Kid. It's not cool for you too if you go in third place, Black*Star," Soul held his smirk.

"Hey, Tsubaki, it'll help if you sit over here." Black*Star called, and Tsubaki quickly sat at the edge of the frozen pool, with her knees up to her face. "That'll be our start point."

Chrona didn't want this to happen. Penalty games were far too much to handle. Even when it involves her. She couldn't stop fidgeting, and felt a lump in her throat. _I wish Ragnarok was here...He'll know how to deal with this._ She put her hands on her chest and prayed that none of them would get hurt. Especially Kid.

"Alright, we can start at any moment from now." Black*Star said, trying to see if both his friends would move. They didn't, which made him impatient. "Hey, what are you guys waiting for?"

"..." Kid didn't answer. He tried to think of a strategy to outsmart the two.

Soul hissed, "Not for Christmas, I'll tell you that."

"..."

"Yeah yeah, that's right. Christmas is almost here. We'll wait for that day, Soul."

"...Right."

"Can we just stop talking and race already?"

"Alright, alright. Get ready, set, go- Wait a minute! Where's Kid?" Black*Star looked around, and Kid was nowhere to be found. He'd sworn he was with him before. He heard Chrona yelp.

"K-K-Kid-kun's there!" Chrona pointed her trembling finger at the fleeting white figure with a head of black as it raced at the opposite side of the two boys. The young shinigami's white coat flew in the wind, and the sound of his skates almost screeched on the ground. Kid was skating as fast as he could, and he saluted at his guy friends. Black*Star could hardly blink by what he had saw and shook his head, ensuring it was his imagination.

Chrona watched Kid as he accelerated with such power. Such power that she could easily read his mind. For a split second, Chrona could almost see his face, so white that it matches with the snow, his bangs covering his eyes as he brushed them out, and his yellow eyes...Those eyes filled with determination. His face was so handsome, and Chrona's heart almost skipped a beat. He was just so breathtakingly handsome. Like a true professional. She prayed that he wouldn't lose, "Kid-kun.."

"You said there's no rules!" Kid reminded everyone.

"N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE WHO-" But Kid had passed between them, now on his second round. "H-HEY! YOU! I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN THIS RACE! SOUL!"

Soul was the second to zip past, leaving the assassin to fend for himself. He shouted back, "I'm NOT LOSING in third place!"

Black*Star gritted his teeth, and took off without a second thought. His skates were pounding on the ice floor, and he was barely a few meters from the lead. Maybe if...He quickly took the frozen ladder at the pool, and used it as a boost as he pushed himself to a much farther distance. Now he was almost head to head with Soul. "Hey, Soul! Do you know what I like about you?"

"Yeah?" Soul said, not making an effort to look back.

"What I like is you're a slowpoke!" Black*Star grinned, and sweeped his legs under Soul's, causing him to slip.

"WHAT THE-" The scythe fell with a thud on his backside, and it did hurt. The assassin took his legs in a 360-degree spin before taking off again. Soul scowled, and stood up. He ran, not wanting to go in third place. Maka would surely kill him. Black*Star had already finished his second round, and was now pissed. He was certain that he would win if Kid would slow down a bit.

Kid looked back, and saw the blue-haired boy chasing him a few meters behind. He skated pass Tsubaki, which indicated his third round;the last round. If he could just win the next round, he won't have to ruin his friend's perfect symmetry. He couldn't allow it. "A bit slow you are, Black*Star?"

"Hmph! Like that will ever happen! I WILL surpass god!" Black*Star smirked, tightening his scarf as the shinigami glared at him with menacing eyes. The blue meister noticed Kid's pace gradually decreasing and took his chance.

However, though, the shinigami had plans in his mind. He already knew his move, and quickly took off his white coat. Just one centimeter was Black*Star near Kid, and he threw it in his face. Black*Star was surprised, and couldn't see under the white thick cloth. As he finally removed it from his face, he met Kid's skates that collided with his face. The young boy was forced to the ice floor, and he could see the shinigami in his regular sleek black suit. The black-haired boy muttered a sentence that was almost inaudible, "I won't allow you to let me ruin such magnificent symmetry; especially laying a finger on Chrona-san."

Kid then dropped to the ground, did a roll and sprang back up as though his guard wasn't effected by the assassin's ambush. He didn't want to waste time, and sped off to Tsubaki.

Soul went pass the fallen meister and smirked, "Well, I'll be in second place then. Sayonara, sucker." He performed a mock bow before racing off, leaving Black*Star to his incapacitated body.

* * *

"That was awesome, Kid!" Patty hopped up and down, her eyes glittering with admiration at her meister.

"Yeah, you were pretty cool there." Liz said, "It isn't a surprise you came in first."

Chrona stared at Kid, who was tired of all the comments from his weapons. She was happy that he won, and also so relieved that he wasn't going to 'ruin' her clothes and hair which were all so symmetrical. She didn't realize Black*Star limping towards her. "Here, Chrona."

"H-Huh?" Chrona mouthed, and the assassin dropped a white coat in her hands. It looked like Kid's;it WAS Kid's. "W-Why me?"

"I don't know. Just take it," Black*Star shrugged, still not happy about his outcome. He had to act like a sore loser the next eight hours and he wasn't so enthusiastic to do so. Still, he lost, and he had to do the punishment. On his face were red marks left by Kid's skates. It felt like pure, pure humiliation.

The pinkette blushed when Black*Star left, by looking at the coat she received. It was so soft, and she trailed her fingers down the soft material. As no one was looking, she pressed it on her chest, hugging it. To her surprise, it was thick and cuddly that she didn't want to let go of it. Chrona was afraid that she would mess the coat, but she couldn't bring herself to remove it. She smiled a little, and heard a voice. A voice so close, and she jumped in surprise. "Eep!"

"C-Chrona-san?" She looked up to find Kid in front of her, his cheeks pink as he saw her hugging his coat. Chrona broke into cold sweat, face crimson, and sucked in two balls of air.

"I-I'm sorry! Here's y-your coat," Chrona stammered, pushing the coat into the shinigami's chest. "I'm happy you came in...first p-place.."

Kid didn't take the coat, and gazed into her quivering blue eyes. He took a moment to study the innocent look in them, the pure innocence that were concealed in her frightened eyes. He placed a hand on the coat, and on Chrona's hand, causing her face to go even redder. "Thank you. I...didn't want to destroy your symmetrical figure after all. Are you alright?" Kid couldn't help but notice his shaking friend.

"I-I'm fine, really." Chrona dropped one hand, but her other was still trapped under Kid's. It was much more worse when her hand was placed on the left side of his chest, and she could almost feel his heart pounding, even under the thick folded coat. It was fast, but hers was much more faster. Kid's hand that covered Chrona's;she was almost getting the wrong idea from the firm grip on her hand. "Um.."

"O-Oh. Sorry," Kid finally took his hand off, cheeks to a soft and bright red, and allowed Chrona to snatch her hand back. "How's your...skating?"

"W-Wha?" Chrona swallowed, and said, "Oh...it's still hard, though. But I'm able to stand straight and skate slowly..."

It took time for Kid to digest her understandings, and smiled, "Do you still want me to coach you?" His words were so gentle, and it easily triggered a gasp from Chrona. Was this an offer from him? Chrona gazed at the shinigami, and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes..." Because she only wanted him to teach her. Of all people, even Maka, he was the kindest. Although calm and serious, he showed his true self to her. "I...I would love to."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. IN PART TWO. WOOH.**


	4. Figurines In White Gowns, Maybe PART TWO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENOUGH SAID.**

**Yes, yes I'm LATE! But here you go: Part two! Insert retarded moment NO.2 HERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Suck at close fluff moments...meh. I'm SO SORRY I DIDN'T SUBMIT THIS EARLIER. D: I REALLY AM.  
It's been a while, but I'm trying to make Chrona and Kid IC as much as I can! Now, it's ALL ChronaxKid. Except for the Spirit and Stein burst in. Haha. XD Also, I don't really skate at all...So I'm using my crazy imagination to create some tricks, AGH. Well, I don't know how this chapter will turn out. I'm expecting it to be long so...Yeah~ I played the 'Krieg' track on this thing. Krieg means 'war' in German, if I'm not wrong. Dunno why I'd play that scary boss battle music while writing a happy and fluff fic. My gawd. I USE TOO MANY MAKA CHOPS TODAY. XD**

**I dunno what Kid calls Spirit so...I dunno. :) Please review, and stuff like that~ Another retarded moment NO.2 revealed in the end. Always in the end. CURSE MY WRITING FLUFF HABITS. This is 4000+ words. BLEAGH. :3  
**

**

* * *

**

She wasn't so sure how to deal with this. At times, Chrona would learn something new;something beneficial, and probably a lesson interesting. However, though, Chrona was uncertain about this _lesson_. It was interesting, though she somehow felt uneasy around a shinigami.

"U-Um..." Chrona flushed, looking down at her restless legs that made her shoes vibrate tremendously. The others were already at the benches, taking a break, and Soul and Maka were still in the middle of the rink, poking into each-other as they fought an argument.

"It will help if you'll stop shaking a bit, Chrona-san. Your posture and position are already perfect," Kid said, as he couldn't help but realize that the pinkette's legs were trembling;probably because his hand was gripping hers and he was centimeters too close to her. Chrona could feel his cold breath on her neck, and gulped. She tried to gaze up at him to inform him of the tiny distance between him. He immediately reacted with a slight blush, "A-Ah, sorry."

Chrona shook her head, "N-No it's fine. I'm just uncomfortable on ice, that's all.."

Kid raised an eyebrow, "I can see that. But it looks like you're happy."

"E-Eh?" Chrona was surprised, that she _liked_ being on ice. This was something new, but not quite what she expected. "A-Am I?"

"Should we stop?" Kid suddenly offered, yet his expression told her nothing.

"I-I don't know...I'm still wanting to learn so..." Chrona let her sentence to trail off before saying, "Can you at l-least show me that demonstration of your spin again, Kid-kun?"

The young boy scanned the blushing girl's face, and nodded with a smile. "Sure, Chrona-san."

He skated backwards, and gave Chrona a questioning look as though he wanted to see if she was prepared to see him ready. Chrona nodded slowly and smiled a little in reply. Kid nodded too, and took a deep breath.

The shinigami started skating gracefully on the thick ice, gradually building up his pace as he then increased his speed. The girl watched Kid closely;his body, and mostly his face. Full of seriousness and filled Kid's circle eyes as well as the calm and serenity that surrounds his fierce yet gentle emotion. Kid then bent down, still running, and took off from the ground.

It only lasted a moment, but Chrona sworn she saw the sweat trickling down Kid's temples, shiny and transparent that complements his relaxed closed eyes. Innocence and grace reflected on his white coat that spread out, showing off his black suit. Her heart skipped almost two beats, and witnessing her friend flying in the air was just breathtaking. Then Kid landed on the ground, on one skate, before kicking back his other leg in the air, stabilizing his balance. Skating off in a pattern, he allowed himself to twist and turn on the rink, and let the cool winter air to cut his cheeks.

In no time, there was a perfect, symmetrical figure eight drawn on the rink;the favorite and famous trick almost all ice-skaters use. Chrona was just dumbfounded. "Wow..." She started clapping, and Kid performed a mock bow. He skated back to the pinkette, and waited for her comment and thanks. Though, he didn't really mind if she didn't thank him.

"That was...Just s-so beautiful. The figure eight is...Is your type," Chrona could hardly find the words to express her feelings, and could only stare at Kid helplessly for him to finish her sentence. "Eight is...?"

He smirked lightly, "Eight is always my favorite number, and the figure eight is one of my favorites. Exact and perfect, no?"

Chrona agreed.

"Well then, now that's over, and now that you've learnt a half of my tricks, why not have this dance with me?" Kid took Chrona's hand, causing the pink meister's cheeks to darken. She didn't expect this to happen. With the shinigami, the one who made her heart pound, she was afraid if she couldn't survive this. "It's alright, we can add up the difficulty slowly. Just breath and let out the anxiety."

"L-Let out what?" Chrona asked.

"Your tension. You need to be calm, and breathing in and out is the best way to calm down. And, I believe your skirt will give you trouble."

"O-Oh..Wait." Chrona realized that her skirt went all the way to her ankles, and it was indeed difficult for her to skate freely and nicely. Sitting on the edge of the pool, and her coat off, she fiddled with her dress and torn it in the middle, going all the way up _slightly_ above her knees, revealing the rosy pale skin of her lower legs. Kid cleared his throat as he never saw the real part of Chrona's lower half. It was...unexpected but he was able to bear with it because it only showed a portion of her legs, and a safe one to be exact. She did the same in the back side of her dress, and succeeded in making the openings both symmetrical. It was freezing when the air entered through the openings, but Chrona was alright with it. "Like this?"

Kid took off his coat and neatly placed it on Chrona's folded one. "Okay..It will be easier this way. Now, like I said, let out the anxiety." He took out his hand in invitation.

She nodded, although not knowing if letting out the anxiety was easy. But Chrona was did as she was told, took the hand, hopped off the edge redeeming her balance, and the next thing she knew, an arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Alright, now be steady, and skate sideways for the start." Kid whispered in her ear, and Chrona was already blushing madly. Stretching her legs and closing them, she tried to match her rhythm with the shinigami. It wasn't hard, but being so close with Kid that his coat started tickling her skin was just the part that she needed to control. To control her embarrassment. "Good;you're going good. Now, try to go a bit faster."

"A-A bit f-faster?" (**A/N: Don't get the wrong idea. :D)**

"Yeah. Don't be afraid, because I'm going to let you go so don't be. I promise you," Kid muttered again, holding Chrona's hand in the air. Chrona swallowed deep, but she tried to prepare as much as she could. Chrona was unsure if Kid would keep that promise;not that she wanted him to, but from the tone of his voice, she knew he was being serious. "I'm letting go."

"Oh- O-Okay but I don't t-think if I can-" But the shinigami had already released Chrona's waist, causing the pinkette to slide away from him, and moving towards him since Kid still held her hand. The feeling was overwhelming, and Chrona felt as though she was travelling in full speed, the air brushing against her cheeks. She looked over at Kid, who just focused his attention on where he was going. Chrona could just see the look in his eyes again, and she couldn't take hers from him.

Kid turned to look at Chrona, and smiled. No, it wasn't just an ordinary smile. It was a smile that bloomed the concealed feeling in Chrona's heart, and it made her throat dry. However, though, it didn't really scared her. In fact, it was a sort of encouragement.

"It's fine;you're still doing good. I'm going to need you for something," Kid breathed as he gazed at Chrona, "You have to do a normal five second twirl for me, alright? I'll be there for you if you need me."

Chrona nodded, not shaken by Kid's gentle words, and allowed Kid to go slowly as he lightly pushed his own brakes on his skates, which sent a soft screeching sound on the white ice.

Chrona didn't stop, and with her right hand up high in touching Kid's palm, her body spun as they moved, in a two-foot spin, and Chrona's hand was spreading out to maintain balance before they wrapped around herself to stop some air from entering her sealed-up coat. Kid was glad that she could cooperate, and noted that she was a natural skater despite her personality. Her pink hair fluttered in the wind ever so gracefully, and a faint, just a faint red appeared on the shinigami's cheeks.

As the pinkette stopped spinning, Kid's arm darted out from his side and grabbed Chrona's right hand, and pulled her towards him. He did so to pull her into his arms, her back hitting against his chest, which triggered a gasp from the female meister.

"You have a wonderful taste in skating, Chrona-san. That's a great talent you have tucked in there," Kid jabbed playfully into Chrona's stomach, and she let out an 'eep!'. Somehow, it reminded her of Ragnarok. She wondered how was he, and soon forgot about him. Kid then turned Chrona's body to face her, a few good centimeters between them, and locked his hand around her waist.

They still continued figure skating in sync, and together they skate and spun simultaneously while they used one, each of their legs to slide back, then returning to their sides again.

"So, now that we're still on our run, U-turn. Now."

They curved to the side and turned, making a double 'U', as they headed back to their direction. They did the turn with Soul and Maka in the center, and the blond meister waved at them suddenly. Soul just shrugged. "Hey Maka, why are we standing here doing nothing but watch that couple do all fancy stuff? It's not cool to be stranded out here, you know."

"But aren't you going to teach me how to do a waltz on ice?" Maka complained.

"A what?- OW!" Another Maka Chop to the rescue.

It was almost a second before Chrona could see their faces, but her attention was caught by Kid's, "So far so good. You need a break?"

Chrona didn't want to end this lesson, but she saw how Kid looked tired, so she said, "Y-Yes.."

"Alright, let's stop by the pool first." Kid headed back with Chrona to the end where they left their coats, and he jumped onto the edge. He handed Chrona hers, and coaxed it around her shoulders. The pinkette slid her hands through the sleeves with ease, and zipped it up. She was grateful to be warm again, and that the coat covered up her torn dress. Chrona then took off her skates, as well as Kid, who helped her untie the laces though he was reluctant to ruin his perfect knots. However he didn't mind as he saw Chrona's shy and innocent face. The shingami then stood up, buttoning his coat, and took Chrona's free hand. "Tsubaki must have something for you to drink."

"M-Mmhmm.." Chrona had her blush face on, and held the skates to her chest as they walked back to the benches. Maka and Soul were the last to reach there, and it seemed that Black*Star and Tsubaki were up in the spectators' seats, along with Liz and Patty. They waved at the couple, and Patty threw a packet of candy at Chrona's face. It hit her nose, but Chrona was able to catch it. "Ah- T-Thank you."

Kid slumped into the chair, and rested his head in his hand in exhaustion. He turned around to face Soul who was busy drinking hot chocolate, "How was your dance with Maka?"

Soul raised both eyebrows through half-closed eyes, and muttered, "Terrible." He and Kid slapped five.

"Oh yeah, how about you and Chrona?" Soul then brought up.

"Pretty well. She's smooth with the basics and even more with the advanced. Said it was her first time;I was surprised," Kid said, looking over at Chrona who slowly, so slowly popped some of the chewy candy into her mouth, slowly chewing to savor the flavor."It was...Overwhelming."

"You like her."

Kid looked up at Soul and gave him a puzzled look. "What did you say?"

"You like her," Soul repeated, throwing his hands to the back of his neck, "and you thought I didn't notice. Face it:you like her. Why not say that in front of Chrona?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Kid huffed, "Besides, I'm not the only one here who's gonna tell. Aren't you and Maka hooked up already?"

The counter back was harsh, and Soul stiffened. He then sighed, "It's not cool to do lovey-dovey things in front of everybody with a flat-chested girl."

"A...What?"

"You know what I said." Soul closed his eyes, and waved his hand dismissively to stop their conversation. It was only then before he felt his head being crushed. "WHAT THE-"

"Are you saying my daughter is NOT ATTRACTIVE? ARE YOU SAYING SHE'S NOT APPEALING TO YOU?"

"A-Argh! Get off me you PRICK!"

"Wait...What?" Kid blinked, and a figure loomed above Soul's head. With hands on the teenager's head, it rose exposing the red hair. None other than Spirit the Death Scythe a.k.a Maka's womanizing father. "Mr. Spirit?"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T CALL MY MAKA LIKE THAT!" Spirit yelled, drilling his knuckles into Soul's head, before catching the others' attention as they turned to stare at him. Maka was the first, and she felt her jaw drop. Spirit called out to her, "Maka! Oh thank god, Maka!"

Chrona turned to face Maka, who tried to hide herself by bending down to her knees. It wasn't a success though, because Spirit let go of Soul's head and jumped over the seats to his daughter. Spirit's red hair was messy, and he seemed like he just found something he wanted to find. He tried to bring Maka back to her upright position, but-BAM!- he earned himself a book on his head.

"M-Maka? W-Why? Why?" Spirit moaned helplessly, as he rubbed his head in pain. He raised it and waved, "Stein!"

A man with a big bolt on his head, was sitting on a chair- his _own_ chair, and was bumping down the stairs on it. His face had a big scar -probably stitched to all the way from his forehead to the side of his face- and unkempt gray hair covered his eyes which could only reveal the glasses. Stein, the teacher of Maka's class, pushed his chair to go forward towards the group, and waved on instinct. He looked at Spirit's indentation and commented, "That's a very deep dent. I can do better, though."

"S-Stein! DON'T REMIND ME!" The Death Scythe backed away, trying to cover his wound with a hand. He could still remember the experiments he partook in. It was terrible, or at least he thought so. His meister just pushed his glasses up his nose.

Stein then aimed his attention on the students, "Having an outing?"

Black*Star pointed at himself. "All are my plans! Next thing we're going to do is have a nice stroll at the park!"

"That sounds pretty boring for some reason," Kid said, "I suppose you have something sorted out for that one, right?"

"Correct. Besides, it should be snow heaven for there. And you know what that means!" Black*Star winked at the shinigami, who rolled his eyes in disgust.

Chrona stammered, "W-What does it mean...?" Of course, she didn't know what 'snow heaven' really is. She was still new to snow, and she was developing a sort of liking towards it. She watched Black*Star's eyes twinkle, and she didn't like the sight of him grinning at her. Supposedly this was a bad feeling. A _very_ bad feeling. Kid stood up and made his way to Black*Star's seat on the row below him. Holding up a hand, he smacked the assassin in the head. "Don't tell her that. I don't think it's a good idea to do so."

The pinkette was still confused. "Chrona-san, don't worry. It's...nothing bad." She was unsure if Kid's words were right. They didn't have calmness slurring through them. Two hands were firmly placed on her shoulders, and Chrona looked up in surprise. In her face was Spirit. "We meet again eh, Demon Sword?"

"H-Huh? Yes...?" Chrona stared into the squinting eyes of the man, and squirmed. Spirit had the look as though he was going to punish her or something of that sort. Instead, he let go and smiled.

"Well, let me just tell you you're lucky to be my daughter's friend. Are you happy to know that?" He saw Chrona slowly nod, and run his hand through her hair as if he was her father. He also took a green gummy candy from the pinkette's bag, and shoved it into his mouth. Chrona was uneasy when he did that, and tried to remove his hand from her head. "Okay, okay. Maybe I shouldn't do that."

Just then, Maka stood up. She was only beside Chrona. "P-Papa! Why are you here?"

At those words, her father looked at her and his eyes started to water. "W-W-W-What? Y-You mean I can't s-see my daughter, M-M-Maka anymore?-" BAM. Another Maka Chop to interrupt the man's dramatic sentences. "Ouch.."

"We were going back to the school to carry out some errands for Shinigami-sama." Stein tilted his head and a crack was heard, before cocking it the other side. "When we saw you by the pool, Spirit decided to have a look."

"Honorable Father told you so? Not a surprise he's still busy," Kid said.

"Even when the holidays are still on, he's still busy," Spirit folded his arms. "We're the only ones who were called."

Tsubaki frowned. "Well, are you able to finish the errands soon? We can help if you want."

Spirit then grinned. "Nah, it's okay. These jobs are only appropriate by real men. And they are only Stein and I. So you don't really have to help us;just enjoy your break this month. Remember to do your homework, Maka."

"I know that, Papa. You don't have to remind me almost every hour of the day," Maka pouted, looking away from her father as she sulked stubbornly. "Besides, you're going off now, right?"

..."Maka, you~!" Spirit covered his face in his arm, and the tears began to wet his sleeve. Maka rolled her eyes desperately, and tried to struggle from Spirit's tight embrace.

Chrona gazed at the father-and-daughter style hug, _They do get along very well_. She looked at Kid beside her, and he gave her a smile yet a questioning one. "What is it, Chrona-san?"

"Ah- n-nothing..." Chrona stammered.

_I wonder what will happen if...Kid-kun hugs me._

_

* * *

_

_**(A/N: THE END. NOT. HAHA.)  


* * *

**_

It was already one in the afternoon. The others were about to head for the park, and Chrona was the last in the back behind them. Spirit and Stein said they were able to join them around mid-afternoon, so they still had time to catch up with their activities. Chrona was still unused to the weather. She wanted to have some time alone, but a certain someone didn't allow her to do that.

"Chrona-san?"

"E-Eep!" Chrona yelped, almost scared out of her wits when she saw Kid staring at her. He was just beside her, yet she didn't notice him being near at all. To conceal her embarrassment, she darted her eyes everywhere, hoping to find a subject. But instead, Kid tried to follow where she was seeing.

He said, "What's wrong?"

Chrona gulped. "I-I-I'm fine! It's just so c-cold, don't you think?"

"True." Kid shrugged, as his senses finally came back to remind him of the snow wonderland they ventured in. It was just as beautiful as they remembered, and he was lucky to still witness the beauty of the white gown of the snow. Chrona was just as overwhelmed as he was, but she was still quivering despite the fact she wore a coat. He observed her shivering frame, "Perhaps too cold."

"W-Why do you say that? The scenery is still...nice," Chrona mouthed her last word to the shinigami, but he took no notice of it. Instead, he threw an arm around the pinkette's shoulder, making her blush. "E-Eh?"

"I believe that if you stop fidgeting restlessly, then maybe you won't feel so cold at all." Kid pulled her closer, her shoulder hitting his, and a gasp to escape the Demon Sword's lips. Chrona didn't quite know how to deal with this, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, she was scared that she didn't mind. She stopped moving, and only her legs were walking. The hand Kid threw on slipped down her arm, sending chills down Chrona's spine, and locked itself on her waist. Temporarily, since he still saw her shaking from the sudden reaction.

"U-Um..." Chrona's face was deeply red, but she didn't make a move to remove the hand on her waist. It felt...nice and protective. Like a barrier wrapping around her, and Kid was himself the barrier. The shinigami's cheeks were showing a little crimson, but he looked at the meister to find his chin touching her hair. He was unaware that Chrona was resting her head on his shoulder; her lips contorted into a tiny smile.

It was his first time being so close to her, and finding out that she didn't _mind_ about being close to him. But Kid could see the pink meister's face: full of pure, pure innocence and peace with a relaxed and relieved feeling. He mumbled into her ear, "Chrona-san?"

"Hm?"

He said, "Do you...like being in a state like this?"

Chrona jumped. "W-What?"

"You know what I mean..Because..I don't dislike this either." Kid whispered simply, his cold breath turning warm as it tickled Chrona's ear. The pinkette's eyes widened, and the arm around her waist slid back to the shinigami's side. She was unhappy to feel this, and she used her other hand to link with Kid's. The young boy was just as surprised.

Kid muttered, "Chrona-san? What are you doing?"

"If you don't like it, then we can stop..." Chrona mumbled, not wanting to let go of Kid's arm. Kid thought this was some sort of cliche moment, of a girl holding a guy's arm, but he truly cannot hate this moment. She was so small and fragile that...he kissed her hair softly.

"No. I think it's better this way."

* * *

**Alright. FINISH. Sorry for the late submission guys, I still have writer block in my MIND!~ (I'm not trying to sound happy.)**


	5. Annoying Author Note

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. WAH.**

**Ahem. Short announcement...Uhh. How should you say this? Ah, yes. WRITER BLOCK.**

I know, it's been like more than a week since I've discontinued Winter Days in Graffiti. I somehow...need a damn update because I'm slowly, gradually losing ideas. I'm so sorry Kid-kun, Chrona-chan! I just don't know how to continue.. Somebody help! Until I see a damn new story or BIG MOMENT on Kid x Chrona, perhaps I'll continue the story...perhance.

So look, I'm sorry! School's getting the better of me! (Not to mention it's the second semester for me now...darn) 

**I hope you guys will understand! I know I can! I'm managing a forum, so I HAVE to write like, some stories out of the category the forum's under so please, please don't be displeased about the fics which never came out like you wanted them to!  
**


End file.
